Ryuu's Story: Book One
by inuyashaclique
Summary: Ryuu, an... almost average girl gets one day sucked into the world of manga, making new friends, ememies, and unlocking secret powers that may change the world.
1. Prolouge

"Please God, just shoot my now!" I screamed.

Hi, my name is Ryuu... no last name. You'll find out about that later. By the way, here are a few fun facts about me: I'm 13, I have long brown hair about down to my waist, a muscular body, and "stunning" blue eyes. Perfect girl right? WRONG! Looks don't mean anything, it's all about your history. And judging by my history, i'm going down fast. I won't tell you about my history ,and yes, it has something to do with my last name. Well enough of my chit chat, back to the story!

"Come on, it can't be that bad," my only friend, Lucy, said.

"_Come on, it can't be that bad,_" I mimicked her. "Your not the one who has to go to school EVERY day, put up with those bitches and basterds that call themself _hot_, and come home to an empty shack to live in!"

"It's not empty!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm here!"

"Yeah, but your a ghost," I mutter under my breath.

He he, did i mention i'm a medium? A pretty good one too. I can see and hear the dead.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled, starting to get irritated. "I _steal_, _steal_ food for you from the market and those stupid mangas!"

"Manga isn't stupid," I mutter under my breath , _again_, sitting on the floor of the shack with my arms crossed and head tuned to the right like a scolded child.

I finally turn my head towards Lucy and exclaim aloud, "Manga isn't stupid! It's the only world i can get away from reality, from my past, and have all these fun adventures! Just like you, it's a friend," my voice getting softer. "I wish i could just, well... escape to the world of manga, like going to feudal japan with Inuyasha and the gang, or Risembool with Edward and Alphonse Elric, or Konoha with team 7!"

Little did i know this was going to be sooner than expected.


	2. Chapter 2 : Tails!

**An: **Hi! And I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto! If I did, the world would explode! And the lawyers behind me with metal baseball bats would beat the crap out of me!

* * *

"Thank god this day is over!" I say loudly while putting my hands behind my head.

I think today was the worst day yet! The jocks kept on spitting spitballs at me, the cheerleaders wouldn't shut up, and – wait? What the Hell is that?

I stop walking and look at the blue swirling circle in front of me. I try to look away, but I can't. I try to yell, but my mouth won't open.

Suddenly, the blue swirling circle swallows me and everything goes black..

* * *

"Ugh," I moan while rubbing my head and sitting up. Wait a minute. I blink. Where the hell am I!

I look around, and notice I'm in an enclosed area with vines hanging from the walls. Then I look up and shield my eyes, light. This must be a well. I found a way out!

I start climbing the vines to the top of the well until I reach the top, then I get out of the well and look at my surroundings.

What the hell? Trees? I was on the streets! How' I get to a place with TREES!?

And wheres Lucy – wait! Lucy!

"Lucy! Lucy!" I yell walking towards the woods. Man! Where am I?

"Look! A demon! After it!"I hear someone say behind me.

After I hear the yell, an arrow flies by my shoulder and hits a tree. I turn around to see people with weapons running after me.

"Holy crap! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell at the people, trying to avoid the arrows.

After about a minute, the voices disappear and I stop running. How did I get so far ahead? I look over my shoulder and see nothing but a – a- TAIL??

"OH MY GOD!" I scream and close my eyes. When I open my eyes, I see the same tail swinging wildly behind me.

"OK, calm down Ryuu, calm down," I whisper to myself, walking around the forest. Then once again, I hear something, but it wasn't close like the idiots trying to kill me. What I heard was:

"Keh, this is taking to long wench!", "INUYASHA SIT!", "My dear Sango-" SLAP! "Leacher!" and "Ughh, Miroku's such a pervert!"

Wait a minute- Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Sit? PERVERT?! I think I'm in feudal Japan!

* * *

**AN: Yay! Words that I made into a chapter! **

**Ryuu: …. I seem stupid in this.**

**Me: Well, Ryuu you are.**

**Ryuu: .__. Your mean.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, we all know!**


End file.
